The present invention relates to a device for cutting weft threads for a loom having a freely rotatable and positionally stable cutting member and a driven, movably disposed cutting member. The cutting members rotate in opposite directions about parallel axes of rotation and there is a device such as a spring which frictionally connects the cutting members. The present invention also includes a loom fitted with such a cutting device.
JP-A 64-33246 discloses a cutting device which comprises one positionally stable and one displaceably disposed cutting member. The cutting members can rotate in opposite directions around axes of rotation disposed parallel to one another and to form a cutting point are disposed partially abutting one another. The displaceable cutting member is attached to a connecting member which is disposed in an axially displaceable manner on a drive shaft of the device. In the connecting member is disposed a helical spring which forces the displaceable cutting member against the positionally stable cutting member so that a frictional connection is created, by which the positionally stable cutting member is driven. In this cutting device the fact that the connecting member has to transmit the rotation, has to produce the frictional connection of the cutting members and at the same time has to compensate for the lateral axial deflection of the rotating, positionally stable cutting member has proved to be a disadvantage. This multiple function of the connecting member results in restrictions in the speed of the cutting member and heavy wear to the cutters caused by slip and consequently shorter service lives of the cutting members.